Haunted
by Tobias' Heart
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are finally to get married for real, but Katniss needs to fix all the wedding details. She's still haunted by the games and she needs to fix her relationship with her mother and Gale, before having a happy ending with Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic, so I wish u like it and plz R&R**

**Thx to my bf aka Xx-Fangalicious-xX** **for reading my stories and giving me her opinion, thx nikki!**

**Sorry if I'm take a lot of time updating cuz I just get lazy to write, but I'll try to write a lot and update soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the hunger games, I wish I did!**

—

Peeta and I grow back together. There are still moments when he clutches the back of a chair and hangs on until the flashbacks are over. I wake screaming from nightmares of mutts and lost children. But his arms are there to comfort me. And eventually his lips. On the night I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach, I know this would have happened anyway. That what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that.

So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."

Peeta gets on one knee, pulls out and ring and he says "Will you marry me, for real?"

I squeal and jump into his arms and scream "Yes."

He kisses me and I feel as if we were back at those precious moments at the beach. We go to Haymitch's house to tell him the great news. We entered his house, and found him sleeping on the sofa at the living room with only one bottle of liquor in his hand instead of million broken down, on the floor. I tell Peeta that he should wake him up because every time I try to awake him I make him angry. Peeta agrees and he approaches Haymitch. Peeta hits him on his arm and Haymitch jumps and he puts his hand near Peeta's neck, I run toward them and notice that Haymitch doesn't sleep with a knife anymore, he feels safer know; I only see his hand, empty, near his neck.

"Why every time you awake me, you do it so rudely?" says Haymitch with an angry voice looking at me.

"In fact, Peeta awoke you up, not me, but I like seeing you mad." I answer him.

"So, what's the big deal?" says Haymitch.

"Easy, there's no big deal. We're getting married, for real." tells Peeta to Haymitch.

"Good for both. I knew this would happen someday. And Cinna knew it too." says him while he stands up and walks upstairs, he turn to us. "Come, I have a wedding gift for you."

We follow him until we enter to a kind of closet in Haymitch's room. He takes out his tuxedos, I wonder why he has so many of tuxedos and he only wares like two different ones, and remove other clothes and shoes. Then he takes a large box from the lower part of the closet and he puts it on the bed.

"Peeta, sorry but it's bad luck that the groom sees the bride's dress." Say Haymitch. Peeta nods and disappears through the door.

"Bride's dress?" I say.

"Yes, you know that Cinna knew all the thing about the rebellion, didn't you?" he say. I nod."Well, Cinna knew that you really loved Peeta, and this thing about the wedding in the Capitol and the Mockingjay bride's dress gave him an idea. He made me promise that when you'll marry Peeta because you knew you love him, you could wear this dress for your wedding."

"So Cinna knew that the Capitol's wedding wouldn't be done." I answer Haymitch, but he only nods. "Thanks Cinna" I whisper. I turn to Haymitch and tell him. "Thanks Haymitch."

"You're welcome, so now Cinna and I already gave you your wedding gift." He says.

"Only Cinna did, you only kept it!" I say.

"I kept in during the war, that could count and I _gave _it to you" he says angry.

"Okay, calm down Haymitch. Thank you for my wedding gift."I tell him in a lower voice.

I look at the dress and it's beautiful just like Cinna's. It has a corset with pearls and other shinny things, it's awesome, the rest of the dress is made of silk and it is sleeveless.

"Thanks, again" I say

"I know that the wedding will be a great event"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I just get lazy but be patient. In fact I prefer reading other fanfics that writing.**

**Well R&R plz.**

We have a lot of things to plan for the wedding, from the cake to the guests. Annie Cresta, well Annie Odair, has helped me with some of the details. When I called her to tell her about me and Peeta getting married, she was so excited and happy for us. She volunteered to help me for the wedding. Since she came, she's living with me and she brought her son, Angel. Peeta as always, is in charge for the cake. Haymitch said that he could walk me down the aisle, I agreed because he's like kind of father to me. We also invited Johanna and the other victors to my wedding.

"Whom else we should invite to the party?" Annie asks, she been helping me deciding whom we should invite to the party.

"Greasy Sae and her granddaughter" I suggest, she's been kind of a good friend who cared from me.

"Okay, I add her to the list" Annie looks at me with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…" she says but then she drops her gaze to the floor.

"Tell me"

"Well, I don't know if we should invite your mother…"

My mother, we've been very distant since Prim's death, well since my father's death. I tried to break the wall between us when I arrived from the Games, but it didn't work out very well. Now she's working in a hospital in district 4.

We stay in silence for a few minutes and I finally made my decision.

"Okay, we'll invite her, but I need to talk to her first, you know, try to fix things"

She writes down her name and we continue thinking.

I don't know whom else we should invite, I hear someone crying, Angel. Annie stands up and walks where Angel is. She takes care of him a lot, she loves him very much 'cause is what Finnick left her.

She comes with baby Angel and sits beside me.

"Whom else?" I ask her.

"You know who" she says

Obviously I know whom she's thinking about, I've been trying to avoid his name trough all this time.

My old friend, my hunter partner, once my lover, but now nothing. Gale.

**Plz if u read this review. I really want to know ur opinion. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is my 3****rd**** chapter hope u like it, sorry if I got grammatical mistakes and that so sorry, but the other chapters I won't correct them, sorry too lazy. But I'll be more careful writing. So sorry about the grammar and that. **

**And plz plz plz I BEG u to leave a review, doesn't matter if is short, I don't care but plz one review. **

**Well sorry if I was too dramatic…so hope u like it. Read and REVIEW PLZ!**

I'm still not sure if I should invite Gale. Is my wedding and he's my best friend, well was my best friend, but is also Peeta's wedding.

I really want to go to the woods and think about it, but it just reminds me a lot of Gale. _Should I really want him to be at my wedding? What if he interrupts the wedding?_

I don't know they're a lot of questions I have.

First of all I need to talk with my mother. I haven't told her about my marriage. So after being with Annie writing the guest list, I called my mom and told her if she would come on Friday because I had something important to tell her. She was so excited with the idea of going out together for some coffee or something like that.

So here I'm now waiting in the new cafeteria that was opened a few months when the rebuilding process was done.

I walk through the door, I kind of excited but also nervous because well I haven't seen my mother since she left me when I just arrived here and I'm not sure if she will say she will be happy for me or she'll be mad.

I search if my mom is somewhere in the cafeteria, but I don't see her anywhere. I think she hasn't arrived yet. So I'll have to wait. I walk toward an empty table and when I'm about to sit. Someone shakes my shoulder. I let out a scream of surprise, but when I look around I see that it's my mother. I sigh in relief and she hugs me, I'm in shock for a few seconds, and I hesitate but I hug her back.

"Hi Katniss, I missed you a lot" she says.

"Hi mom, I also missed you. How are you doing at 4?" I ask her, trying to make a conversation.

"Oh! Excellent, it's awesome, there's water everywhere. It's beautiful. You have to come soon, and I'll give you a tour."

We sit and my mom orders coffee and I take a soda.

We talk for a while of random things. She asks me how I'll be doing with my nightmares and if I'm better. Mother tells me about the new hospital. I tell her that Annie came with Angel, and that they will be staying for a while with me. She doesn't seem very surprised. We chat a little more and then she asks me about the thing I was trying to avoid.

"So how's Peeta?" Yeah, I know I asked her to come because the main idea of all this was to tell her about my engagement.

"Mmm, he's really better, she has some flashbacks, but he's doing a lot better"

She still seems curious, and I know that I will have to tell her soon or later, but I rather prefer later.

"And are you two doing well?"

"Pretty good, actually"

I know that she knows that I'm hiding something. She's my mother after all.

"That's good, I think that both of you are getting over the past, really good"

"Well, actually, I wanted to tell you something that's really important for me, well for _us_." I knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but this thing is pretty hard.

"And what's that about?"

"Well, Peeta asked me something really important."

"Uhhhmm…"

"And I, well, we are getting married"

I haven't realized that while I was saying that to my mother I was whispering.

"Oh God! You're kidding Katniss!" My mom seems so excited.

"No mom, it's true."

"I can't believe my girl is getting married" my mom's screaming.

"Shhh… mom, relax it's no big deal."

"Yes it is! You just marry once in a lifetime, well except if you divorce, but I'm sure that you'll be okay"

"Yeah, mom"

"So well tell me everything!"

So one of the worst parts were gone now. I just have to worry about Gale, but that will be later, right now I just want to spend a moment with my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, sorry for not updating I just got and freakin huge writer's block. But thx to **ThePoisonOwl **, she gave me an awesome idea, but im not going to copy her story, I just take an idea. **

**Thx for following my story and keep reading it! I wanna thank Xx-Fangalicious-xX (remember that I will never know who the heck is Fang, cuz if I had a friend… *sigh and wipes tear away*) and also Karen Hawthorne Itzia Mellark (thx a lot for the Mockingjay brooch, lov u both of u) and also all my reviewers. **

**Happy b-day Itzia! This chapter is for u as a b-day gift, and only only only cuz Karen is a good friend I won't describe gale as an awful freakin damn asshole we know he is, it would be only only only a friend, nothing more mayb less…**

"Katniss, stop moving!"

"Sorry mom" I tell her.

She continues fixing my dress. I flinch.

"Katniss, if you keep moving I'm going to sew your arm instead of the dress."

They dress is awesome, I can't wait for Peeta to see it, but he can't. My mom is just adjusting the last moment minute dress. I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow.

The bride's maids' dresses, for Annie and Johanna, are so cute. They're light blue and knee length. I think they'd like them. I wasn't sure if Johanna would have been a good bride's maid, but i think after everything we've been through, we deserve some happiness. If Rue would've been here and also Prim I think that they would have been perfect.

It feels like yesterday when we went to pick up all the arrangements for the wedding. The decorations, etc.

Plutarch said that because we were the _star-crossed_ _lovers_ we must have and super special wedding.

I really didn't care; I just wanted to marry Peeta as soon as possible. But the _as soon as possible_ wasn't really soon, it took like 6 months to arrange the wedding.

I really didn't do anything of the details, I just stood here, walk there, do this, do that, but never any important things. Peeta always hid the cake from me; he said it was a surprise for the wedding.

…

That night I couldn't really sleep, I was too anxious. Even the nightmare weren't there because of the nervous.

I wake up several times and walk around the house, walk in and out of the house.

When I was sitting on the porch, alone with the moonlight I heard footsteps.

I saw Peeta, he extended her arms toward me and I hurry to hug him, I think he couldn't sleep too.

Later night each other went to our houses and I thankfully sleep.

…

Next day, I woke up and because the wedding was 'till noon, I decided to go to the woods to hunt and to clean my mind.

When I was in the woods I heard footsteps, I charged my bow and turn around quickly.

And I only see that pair of grey eyes I was trying to avoid all this time.

"Hey, Catnip"

Gale.

**Who told Gale bout the damn wedding? Oh everybody wonders that? Or is it just too obvious…**

**Just start school so sad, but I have my best friend in the same class so I'm not complaining. Well the thing is that I might not post soon (as if I'm the fastest writer, right). **

**Plz review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took too long to update! I just had an author's block, but now I leave this chapter for ya to read…**

**R&R**

Gale… Those piercing grey eyes staring right in to my eyes.

"Gale! What the heck are you doing here?"

He just grins.

"Gale Hawthorne. Answer me right now!"

"Congratulations, Katniss. I mean for the wedding"

"Uh… yeah thanks… but, wait… Who told…? How did you know…?

I'm so shocked that I can't even think straight.

"Well, it was just your little blond Mockingjay who told me about it"

Damn, Peeta.

"But why did Peeta tell you?" I say.

Why did Peeta would have told Gale to come to my —our— wedding? He knows perfectly that I'm mad at Gale.

"He's a good boy after all. I'm happy you found happiness though it wasn't with me"

"GALE!"

I'm getting impatient he just keeps avoiding my questions. He hadn't answered at least one.

"What! Relax Catnip."

"Sorry, it just frustrates me that you avoid my questions. You hadn't even answered one." I whimper.

"Don't worry; we have got all the morning to talk."

"But, I have to tell Peeta…"

"I also have already told him about that too." He cuts me off.

"Oh, well okay."

Peeta has planned everything.

We walk around the woods and we keep talking.

We sit where we used to get together to hunt or to clean the dead animals.

He explains me that, as I thought. Peeta did tell him about our wedding. And Peeta asked him if he could arrive earlier so he can talk to me and fix things with me.

Peeta does know me too well, because if I had had the nerve to ask Gale to come to my wedding, I would have. He was my best friend after all, my hunting partner and a kind of a big brother to me. I was scared he would have said no. But if he had invited me to his wedding, I'm not sure I would have gone.

So Peeta made me a huge favor.

I keep talking with him, just as we did before the Games, but not about the same things. We used to talk about. He doesn't ask me about Prim. Smart boy, I really don't want to know if he killed Prim. Well, I do want to know but… I'm not sure I want to know today.

He tells me that he's living at 2 and he's got a job. I think he's happy.

It's about 10 o'clock a.m. so I think I should get back home. I have 2 hours 'till the wedding to get ready.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" I ask.

"No, my train is about to go."

"Oh, but still, thank for coming, I had a great time"

I stand up and thank Gale, I hug him and I turn around.

"Katniss, are you happy?" Gale suddenly asks.

I turn to look at him.

"Yes, I am."

He looks down and I turn around to go back home.

But Gale grabs my wrist and spins me around, now I'm face to face with him. I'm afraid he's going to do something impulsive like kissing me or something. But instead he leans and he kisses my cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it"

He turns around and disappears through the woods.

**This totally apart but if ya can, ya can watch this video. I add the images and the lyrics. Plz if ya leave a comment and click like and plz don't click dislike, if ya don't like it don't click anything. .com/watch?v=fmsbqwcDwB4 (As always, if the link doesn't appear complete, add before, youtube .com , together obviously)**

**Now plz review, any suggestions will be welcome!**

**Thx for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm really sorry for disappearing like for 2 months. But here is chapter 6 and please read the rest of the story it's complete now, hope you like it. And all the reviewers who told me that they still didn't like Gale, believe me, me neither. This is just for you Karen. Happy New Year! R&R**

After my little chat with Gale, I come home and I see the clock it's half an hour before eleven, so I have like an hour to get ready, God! I can't be late to my wedding! I come running up the stairs and since my mom's at the house, she sees me hurrying up to shower.

"Katniss, weren't you on the shower?" My mom asks me with a worried look.

"Nope, I went to the woods to clear my head…"

"Yes, but you'll be late for you own wedding" My mother cuts me off. "Well, never mind, go and shower, but quickly I'll get your dress and prepare the things for fixing your hair, and make-up."

"Sure mom, thank you"

I turn on the shower and let the hot water pour down my sweaty body, this is going too fast. I can't believe that in less than two hours I'll be married to Peeta.

Peeta. Friend. Lover. Victor. Fiancée. Neighbor. Tribute. Ally. He used some of these words to try to figure me out after he was hijacked.

But I am going to add one more. Husband.

"Katniss, hurry up. It's almost eleven." My mom says from outside the door.

I turn off the shower and dry myself with a towel. I put on a robe.

When I'm out my mom sits me down and she starts to comb my hair. She at first make a braid as the one she made me for the reaping, though there are some locks of hair loose. But then she twists it and it end up like in a bon. With the lock she braids them, and then she pins them to the back of my head. And I can't believe how my hair looked like. It was just perfect.

"Wow! Mom, it's awesome, thanks." I stand up and hug her, but she sits me again.

"I'm not done, yet. It's missing the make-up."

I make a face, I hate wearing make-up, it just makes you and I can't touch my face, because it'll ruin, or whatever. I groaned and close my eyes as my mother applies it to me.

After a couple of minutes my mom tells me to open my eyes to see at how I looked.

When I opened my eyes, I see myself in the mirror, but I look different, but in a good way. The mascara and eyeshade make my grey eyes look brighter, instead of the ash looked they had, they look like silver.

I was about to cry but my mom said that I shouldn't because I might ruin the mascara. See, that's why I hate wearing make-up.

I stand up and my mom helps me to put on the dress. She adjusts the back of the corset, and I look myself in the mirror. I don't look like the Capitol wanted me to. I look like me.

Minutes later there's a knock on the door. I suppose it's Haymitch. My mom comes down to get the door.

"Katniss, it's Haymitch, he came to pick you up."

I come down the stairs, and see that Haymitch is in his tuxedo. He looks sober. He smiles at me.

"Ready, sweetheart?" he says.

"Sure." I walk towards him and put my arm in the crock or his.

"I'll see you there." My mom says to me and kisses my forehead.

"Okay." I can barely talk, I'm too nervous.

Haymitch gets me into the car, which is heading to the meadows, where the wedding's taking place.

When we arrive Haymitch open my door and I get out of the car.

"One last advice." I ask hi,.

"Stay alive." He says and smiles. I can't help but smile too. I sigh and take a deep breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss', Annie's and Johanna's dresses pictures are on my profile, if you want to see them. I hope you like my new chapter; unfortunately this is the last one. Thank you for being with me in my first fanfic ever. I really appreciate your reviews. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, LOVE YA! :D**

I can't help but smile as I look at Peeta. His eyes are brighter than ever, but of course he was waiting for this moment since he was five.

He smiles at me in return. And I feel my knees buckle.

As Haymitch walks me down the aisle I look at all the guests.

They are everyone here, from Greasy Sae to Plutarch Heavensbee.

Now I'm front of Peeta, and the moment I look into his bright blue eyes. I know that I'm lost in them.

The mayor, who's the one that make official the weddings in District 12, tells every single detail a wedding has, and he tells us that we have to saw our vows.

First it's Peeta's turn to say his vows. He was always good at words so I know that he knows exactly what to say.

"Every time I look at you is like the first time. I'm enchanted that I have met you, Katniss Everdeen. I won't ever change anything, neither the games because thanks to them I met you. I am so glad that we I'm with you. As all the country knows I've been in love with you since I was five, and that love just grew and grew stronger. Though we passed through a lot together and the Capitol made me hate, you I knew that deep in my heart I still loved, you. And thanks to you I came back to where I belong and to who I was and am now. So I practically owe you my life, and I will always protect you and take care of you, more than I should. I love you"

I was crying, that was wonderful, he slid the ring down my finger and held my hand.

I smile at him and now it's my turn to say my vow. I have no idea what I am going to say.

"I know everything about you; I don't want to live without you, Peeta Mellark. Because I'm only up when you're not down, I don't want to fly if you're still on the ground, no matter what I do. I only try to let you know that what I fell is true. I will always look at you like the stars that shine in the sky. I don't try to hide my tears, my secrets or my deepest fears because I know that nobody gets me like you do, we've been through so much together, and I wouldn't change a thing. I love you." I said and I put the ring in his finger.

"If someone has a reason for not letting this man and woman to marry, speak now or forever hold you peace." As no one says a word, the mayor continues. "And I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

As soon as Peeta hears the last words he pulls me close and kisses my on my lips.

If I could, I would've kissed him the rest of my life, but we had to greet all the guest.

When we pull back, I look at Peeta's eyes; they're full of love and caring. I can't help but smiling at the thought that I just marry this wonderful man.

We greet every one of the guests and Peeta insisted that we should dance, I couldn't say no when I was looking into his lovely eyes.

When we were on the dance floor, a slow song was playing and I couldn't help but want to ask him a question that was in my mind a while ago.

"Peeta, you asked Gale to talk to me?" I ask as we dance together.

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to see you sad the rest of your life because you couldn't talked to him. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I will never be mad at you Peeta, and you know that. It's just that I didn't think you were going to bring him so I can fix things with him the day of my wedding, but thanks."

"So how did things go on?"

"Pretty good actually, we talked and hunt as in old time. I really enjoyed it. But there was something that really surprised me…"

"What?" Peeta asks carefully, I think that is something bad.

"He asked me if I was happy. And when I told him that yes, instead of being angry because I chose you, he just smiled and kissed my cheek, and he said that he was glad."

Peeta smiled as I told him which Gale's reaction was.

"But you know that I didn't choose you, it was always you, since you risked getting hit by your mother for giving me the bread, to protecting me in the games. I knew that deep inside, I've always loved you. And I always will."

"I love you too, Kat." He says and the he kisses me.

I kiss him back and get lost in him as we dance slowly wrapped in each other's arms.

_**THE END**_


	8. AN

**AN:**

**Since this story is finished, I wanted to thank you all of you guys who reviewed and added this to their favorite story. And if you want, you can read my others stories and sonfics. And thank you also for adding me to your favorite author alert or your author alert.**

**Thanks for everything, I love reading your reviews and seeing that my stories are in your favorite stories.**

**Love you guys, you're the best!**

**See you soon,**

**~Alina :)**


End file.
